Admittance is the first step
by kmihara
Summary: Will Dean ever admit how he really feels about Castiel? Okay that could have been better summarized but anyway R&R Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story. No profit made. Now on with the : Italics are Dean's thoughts. Enjoy :P

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Finally this is what he was talking about a vacation, no monsters to hunt nothing, just time to sit back and relax. They had been busy for the last month killing what had to be every demon on the planet that threatened to destroy some part of the world or the other. But now they didn't have to worry they were given a freebie the angels would handle the demons. So they get to just sit back and not worry about anything for once.

"Hey Sammy we should go swimming." Dean called looking over at his brother who was sitting in front of his laptop the man really knew how to have fun. Sam looked up and stared at him. "Where did that come from?"

"In all the times we've stayed at a hotel we have never once gone swimming." He smiled at his brother they should enjoy this time and sitting around here was not classified as a good time. He got up and grabbed Sam's duffle bag off of his bed and threw it at him. "What do you say?"

Sam smiled. It would be nice to have a swim he hadn't swam in a pool since their case in Connecticut but under those circumstances that didn't really count. "Sure why not." He got up and headed to the bathroom to change once he was done he came out to find Dean already in his swim trunks. "Someone's excited." He teased.

"Shut up Sam you know you're excited too." They headed for the door when the sound of wings stopped them. They turned back to see Cas standing by Dean's duffle bag looking at them curiously or rather looking at Dean curiously. "Cas what are you doing here I thought we got a vacation." Great just when they're ready to have some fun demons have to decide to do the same thing.

"I'm not here for that I… umm." He looks down turning his gaze away from Dean. Sam notices that Castiel is blushing and trying not to stare at Dean's chest. He wondered if Dean could tell.

_God he is too cute_. "So, what is it?" he asked trying to get the angel to speak already Cas looked back up and his gaze fell on Deans chest again before he spoke. "Where are you going?"

Sam saw a faint glow in Dean's eyes and decided to say what Dean wouldn't. "Swimming, do you want to come with us?" He almost laughed when Dean glared at him. Come on Dean you know you want him there.

_Oh god Cas in nothing but swim trunks…or nothing at all._ "Come on Sam, Cas doesn't want to go." He headed for the door and silently begged Sam to follow him.

"I would like to swim." Cas said smiling.

"Whatever if you want to come then you can." _Crap._ He turned around and headed for his duffle bag to get trunks for Cas to wear. One of his trunks to wear, he's so caught up in his daydream that he doesn't notice Cas walking past him and heading for the door.

"Whoa." Sam called grabbing Cas by the arm before he could leave. "You have to put on swim trunks first."

Castiel looked down at his clothes and looked at what they were wearing. "But I don't have any." His head started to droop now he couldn't go.

"Here." Dean tossed his extra trunks at Cas who caught them and smiled. He started to get undressed. _Oh god._

"Cas change in the bathroom." Sam said. Cas nodded once before heading in the bathroom and closing the door behind him self.

_Great now I just have to stay calm we're just going to swim. That's all this is no time to get stupid and blurt something out. Calm and relaxed just stay calm and relaxed._

Sam watched what could only be Dean mentally preparing himself. He knew that Dean had been feeling something more for Cas for a while now but he was either refusing to believe it or refusing to accept it. Either way it is only a matter of time before it got too unbearable for him hopefully soon all their tension was making him tense.

When Cas came out of the bathroom Dean immediately looked down pretending to have an itch on his hand that needed all his attention. Castiel looked down too did he put them on wrong, he thought they were supposed to go this way. "Come on lets go." Sam said breaking the tension.

Once they got to the pool, which would normally be crowded if it were the weekend, Dean relaxed and smiled this is what he needed a nice long swim. He cannonballed into the deep end. _That had to have been my best splash._ He swam to the surface to see Sam's reaction to his awesome splash but Sams head pops up next to him. He missed it oh well he could always do it again. He notices Castiel standing poolside staring down at them.

"Umm Cas you're supposed to jump in." He called up to him and watched him nod.

"Oh okay." He jumps into the pool.

_That was the cutest little splash… wait where is he?_ Dean looked down where Cas had just jumped in and sees bubbles coming to the surface he dives down to save him. He grabs Cas around the waist and he gets an inappropriate thought but suppresses it and swims them back to the surface. Once their heads break the surface they both gasp for air. "What the heck were you doing? You have to come back out of the water." He scolded.

"I thought you just jump in." He stared at Dean who was still holding him and tried not to blush not this close to him anyway.

After realizing that trying to teach Cas how to swim was just about impossible they gave up and stood in the five-foot area so Cas could at least stand.

They swam for a few hours and joked around Cas was shocked to find that they seemed to want to drown each other. He would be talking to one or the other when suddenly they would disappear under the water. Once they returned they looked very angry and chased the other around until they both disappeared again. After the first few times he figured that was part of the swimming process he just had to figure out how they were disappearing. He had much to learn about swimming.

They got back to their room after lying on the poolside chairs for a while to dry off. Dean had glanced over at Cas every time he wasn't looking Cas really did look good without all those clothes on.

"So who's going to shower first?" Sam asked closing the door behind him. He was dieing for a shower it's strange that even though you come from basically a giant bathtub you always want to shower after you swim. Well the chlorine is the obvious cause but still.

Cas looked over at Dean who was edging closer and closer to the bathroom. "Thanks for letting me swim with you."

Dean shrugs. "Sure no problem." _Cas in the shower_. "Anyway I'm taking my shower first I'll try to save you guys some hot water." He walked into the bathroom laughing and closed the door.

"You really like Dean don't you." He noticed how Castiel had been staring at Dean and trying not to stare at Dean. When Dean brought him out of the water you could have sworn he jumped in the Jacuzzi instead of the pool with how red he was. Cas looked away. "I thought so."

"It does not matter Dean doesn't feel the same way." He started to head for the bed he wanted to sit down until he could get his clothes back. He had left them in the bathroom and he couldn't leave without them. He also didn't think Dean would appreciate him waltzing into the bathroom to retrieve them.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sam said causing him to stop in his tracks.

Castiel stared at him surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked. Did Dean want him in the bathroom?

Sam just smiled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I wonder what Sam has up his sleeve and will Dean ever admit how he really feels, stay tuned to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story. No profit made. On with the show. Italics are Dean's thoughts. Enjoy :P

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He had been standing around for quite some time, trying to get up the courage to finally go down and know for sure. To know what Dean really thinks about him. He just couldn't do it, what if Dean really didn't care about him. What would he do? Well the only real way to find out is to just do it and get it over with. If only he could get his body to move.

Castiel had been so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed the other angel standing behind him. "Why have you been standing here this long Castiel?"

He flinched he did not realize he was being watched, he needed to focus better, he should have noticed Uriel standing behind him. "I was just headed down to umm help the Winchesters."

"Help them, with what, they aren't hunting anything or need to be." Uriel folded his arms. "You were down there yesterday as well. So why are you going down there today?"

Castiel stood there trying to think of a way to explain this, he wasn't banned from seeing them, but it did raise questions when he was always around them. Uriel has always been understanding and has even covered for him; he knew he could trust him. But he wasn't sure how the others would react, if they found out how he really felt about his charge.

"It's that boy again isn't it, Dean Winchester." He smiled when he saw Castiel flinch again. "What is so special about that monkey?"

Castiel finally turned to face him. "Everything, he's willing to sacrifice himself for any one who needs it. He'll do anything for the ones he loves, and he won't back down, or give up, or run away. He does so much with so little in return, and is still willing to give more." He looks down.

"You have feelings for him, you love him." It wasn't a question. He noticed a long time ago how Castiel always found some reason to spend time with them, well him anyway. He has even covered for Castiel a few times when he stood longer, then was deemed necessary by the others. Castiel just nodded and kept his head down. "What?" He asked.

"But I'm not sure he feels the same way. Sam says that he does, that's why I'm headed down there now. I have to know for sure. If there is even a chance then…" He flies away leaving Uriel alone shaking his head.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean was out getting ice from the machine in the hallway, he had left while Sam was taking a shower. For some reason Sam had been acting weird. He seemed to be kind of antsy or nervous, but Dean just brushed it off as Sam being Sam. With the ice bucket full he headed back in.

The first thing he noticed was Cas sitting on the edge of Sam's bed. He felt a twinge of jealousy but put it off. "Hey back again." He called closing the door behind him self. Cas just sat there, he would've sworn he hadn't noticed him, if not for the slight head nod he gave him. _What the?_

He walked over to the table and put the bucket down. He glanced over at Cas and noticed he was staring intensely at the bathroom door. Did he have to piss or something? He thought angels didn't have to do human things, but then again they are in a human's body so it would make sense.

Dean was lost in his thoughts wondering what was going on with Cas, why was he was acting so indifferently towards him. He definitely felt like he was getting the cold shoulder. He opened his mouth to ask him when Sam came out of the bathroom wearing swim trunks.

Sam saw Cas sitting on his bed and smiled. "Hey look who's back." Cas blushed and looked down. "Hi Sam."

_What the hell is going on and why is Sam looking at Cas like that?_ "Hey Sammy did you save me any hot water, two wrongs don't make a right you know." He laughed but neither one joined in. Well he expected Cas not to join in but even Sam was ignoring him now. _What the hell?_

"So Cas, are you ready for your private swimming lesson?" Sam asked with a smile on his face. _What? _Cas nodded, got up and headed for to the bathroom, with Dean's extra trunks in his hands. How long had he been holding them?

Once the door was closed Dean glared at Sam. "Dude what are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"What?" Sam asked innocently, folding his arms and leaning on his left foot.

"A private lesson." He quoted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just that. Why? Did you want to give him a lesson?"

_Yes_. "No."

"Well then what's your problem?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Nothing if you're into that kind of thing." He started walking over to the bed.

"What you're the only one who can get an angel?" Dean tripped over the edge of the bed, and had to catch him self before he fell. _What?!_

"What? You can't be serious. Since when do you like dudes let alone Cas?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But you gotta admit he did look good yesterday. With all that water running down his chest." Dean's eyes glaze over and he gets a goofy grin on his face, remembering how Cas looked. Sam continues. "Glisteny."

Dean almost nods but catches him self, he shakes away the image. "Hey Sammy if that's what you want to do, then by all means don't let me stop you."

Cas comes out of the bathroom blushing. Dean realizes that he's smiling at Sam; he feels another twinge. Sam gestures for Cas to follow him and they head for the door. Dean moves to stop them but decides against it. They walk out closing the door behind themselves leaving Dean alone. _But he's my angel._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Outside in the hallway Castiel hangs his head down. "I guess he does not care."

Stupid Dean making Cas feel this bad. "Its okay Cas." He soothed. He started to steer Cas away from the door when they are suddenly pushed forward from behind. He looks back to see Dean catching his breath and staring at them, obviously surprised to see them still here. He's wearing his swim trunks with his shirt and jacket still on. Smooth.

"Oh… a… hey I just thought a swim would be nice, so I figured I'd join you guys." He stammered. Sam smiled at him he's so obvious. Dean started to walk past them until Sam cleared his throat and pointed to his chest.

Dean looked down and flushed pink; he tore off the jacket and shirt and tossed them in the room before closing the door, which he also forgot to do. "So are you guys ready?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dean had looked at him less today then he did yesterday. Castiel was watching Dean sleep from across their motel room. He wished he could be next to him, he looked so calm and peaceful. Sam's plan hadn't proved that Dean liked him. Dean didn't care that he left with Sam; if not for the fact that Dean wanted to swim so badly, he would have stood in the room.

There is a whooshing of air and Cas knew without turning that it was Uriel. "This is ridiculous." He huffed. "If you're just going to mope around then do it from up there."

Castiel reluctantly nodded, he needed to prepare himself for what laid ahead. With one last look at Dean he flies off.

Uriel stared down at the hunter and smiled. "Okay now it's time to do this my way." He puts his hands out towards Dean and his whole body starts to radiate a crimson light. Once the shimmering fades he silently laughs and flies off as well.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

AN: now Uriel has joined in but what did he do? Stay tuned to find out. I should have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the story. No profit made. Now on with the show. Italics are Dean's thoughts enjoy :)

Warning: It will start to get kind of slash-y from here, so turn back now if you don't like slash. You have been warned. Are they gone? Okay everyone else forward scroll.

`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-

His head was killing him. He felt like he got no sleep at all. Dean was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Since he had woken up, he'd felt like crap. Even his shower didn't make him feel any better.

"Dude, are you ever going to get up." Sam called from across the room. Dean glanced over at him. "Come on don't you want to eat breakfast?"

Dean looked back up at the ceiling. "I'm not hungry, I don't feel good." He kept his eyes on the ceiling.

Sam was speechless for a minute. "You don't want to eat?" He asked shocked, and at Dean's nod he plopped down in the chair with a loud sigh. "Oh no." Dean looked over at him again, did something happen? "We lost." Sam said sadly. "We must have lost the last seal, the world must be ending. Dean Winchester doesn't want to eat."

Dean stared at him confused until his mind registered what Sam was saying. "Cute Sam, since when is it a crime to not want to eat. Besides where is my baby brother with the bowl of chicken noodle soup, to make me feel better."

"But wouldn't that be food?" Sam asked shaking his head as if he really didn't know.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright take your shots now. But you will pay for them later." He stared up at the ceiling again, while Sam continued to get his stuff together. "Man I'm hungry."

"Okay now that's the Dean I know." He smiled and ducked as a pillow flew at his head.

"Okay smart ass, where are we eating at anyway." He got up and put his shoes on.

"At the diner across the street, I figured you'd want food as fast as possible." Dean just glared at him. "Okay I'll stop."

"Well someone is in a good mood." Dean stood up and walked over to Sam who was holding out his coat for him.

"Why not, it's nice not having to worry for once. To just relax." He smiled.

"Now who are you again?" Dean asked with a smile of his own. They headed for the door when they heard the whooshing again.

"Hey Cas." Sam walked over to him. With Dean trailing tensely him.

"Hi." _Oh god_.

"You must really like it here, I've never seen you come around this much." Cas looked down. " I didn't mean to bother you I could leave."

"No!" Dean yelled. They looked at him startled by his sudden outburst. _What the hell?_ They look at each other. "I mean, you just got here there's no need to rush off." He stammered trying to cover his tracks. _He is so hot, god I have to stop_.

"Okay Dean I'll stay." _His lips look so soft I should test them_.

"Anyway we were headed out for breakfast, do you want to come?" Sam asked trying to change the subject, and relieve some of the serious tension that was building.

"I don't need food but I will join you."

He started walking towards them, and with each step Dean was getting hotter and hotter. _God he is so hot, I need him, I need to wrap my arms around him and_. "I'm staying!" Dean suddenly yelled startling them again. "I mean I don't feel good, so I'm just gonna lie down… for a while."

They look at each other before nodding and heading out the door.

He stared at the door. What was happening to him? Not only did he almost blurt his feelings, but he also wanted to violate an angel.

The urge to grab him had been so strong if they hadn't have left when they did, who knows what he would have done.

He sat on the edge of the bed trying to slow his breathing and get a hold of him self. _Okay I just need to relax_. He commanded himself. _I need to not think thoughts about that incredibly gorgeous damn it! I said not to think those thoughts! God what is wrong with me? Okay I just need to calm down_.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Sam glanced at Castiel who was sitting across the table from him. They had been sitting in silence since they arrived at the diner. Even the walk over was silent. He hadn't said a word since they left the motel. He just sat there with his head down, like someone stole his last dollar. He figured Cas was worried about Dean, he was too, but he knew Dean was just a little tired. Once he relaxed a bit he'd come over. But did Cas know that.

"Do…" Cas looked up and stared at him sheepishly. "Do you think Dean is mad at me?" He asked. The worry was clearly showing on his face. Even his voice trembled with worry.

"Why would Dean be mad at you?"

Cas folded his hands on the table and looked down at them. "Because… Dean always wants to eat."

Sam laughed. "Yeah that is the Dean way" He shook his head. "He's just not feeling well. Once he rests for a while I'm sure he'll join us, besides Dean can't pass up food for too long."

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`

_God I'm hungry. Okay I just need to grab something. That will make things better. I'm just delusional from hunger. I just need some food and I'll be fine._

He had been pacing the floor for the last five minutes, trying to talk him self into leaving. He finally decided that getting something to eat would be the best course of action. It sure beat going insane which he most likely was doing already.

But where should he go. If he went to the diner he'd end up running into Cas again. _Mmm into Cas_. No he couldn't risk it. He needed to have his strength up before he faced him. _Kissed him_. _Stop that_.

He decided to eat down in the little breakfast nook in the lobby. It was crap food but still food at least he hoped so. After leaving a quick note for them, just incase they got back before he did. He headed down stairs to the lobby.

Once he reached the lobby he headed straight for the breakfast area. He sat down and tried to calm him self down some more.

"Hi there." He looked up to see a pretty blonde sitting next to him. He smiled at her. Maybe she could help him relax. "So are you staying here alone?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. She reached over and grabbed his leg.

He shot out of the chair. "Don't touch me you tramp!" He stared at her stunned. _What the hell did I just say?_ She got up and stormed off. _What the hell was that?_

_What is happening to me?_ He as about to sit back down, when a group of girls walked into the nook and smiled at him. _Ugh why are the women here so trashy, and why are there so many of them is this some kind of yoga retreat or something… Did I just?_

He turned and fled across the lobby and back up the stairs, he was sure he looked like a crazy person, but for all that he knew he was.

`-`-`-`-`-`-``-

Well Sam had been hoping that Dean would have showed up, so that Cas would feel better, but after an hour he still didn't show. They left the diner and were now walking up the hallway. Cas had his head down still feeling like it was his fault that Dean didn't show.

Sam had tried to comfort him but he really didn't know how. What was he supposed to say 'oh yeah Dean's just stupid when it comes to feelings, I could tell you loads of stories about his exes'. But he didn't think that would make him feel better. So he figured the next best thing was for him to talk to Dean. Someone had to get that man to open up.

He opened the door to their room and the first thing he saw was Dean lying on the bed in the fetal position. "Dean what's wrong?" He asked from the doorway, scanning the room for danger.

Dean looked up at him, and there was so much anguish on his face, that Sam wasn't sure what to do. "I'm broke Sammy." Dean said. "I've finally broke." He chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" He asked walking over to him.

"I broke, I was, it just, and you know, I broke." Sam looked over at Cas who was still standing by the door wide eyed. "Cas can you stay with him, I need to grab him something." He got up and raced out of the room.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Dean had closed his eyes once Sam left the room. And he didn't open them until he heard Castiel's voice. "Dean what's wrong?" _God please don't come near me._ He silently pleaded.

Cas walked closer to him. "Dean." _I can't take it anymore_.

He got up and grabbed Castiel by the front of his coat and pushed him up against the wall, he claimed his lips in a painfully urgent kiss, and Cas moans into his mouth and deepens the kiss. Dean chuckles at his eagerness and moves his hands slowly up his chest to remove his coat.

Once the coat is off he changes direction and heads down his chest to. "Dean what is it?" He looks up and realizes that Cas is staring at him from across the room. He is somehow up against the wall, and has his arms spread like he's trying to hide someone behind him.

"Dean." Cas calls again.

_Oh god I need him. I need him now_. He started to walk over to Cas but tripped over the pillow he threw earlier. Cas grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him, but the contact was too much, with a soft moan he passes out.

Just then Sam comes back into the room. "Okay I got him a…" his voice trailed off when he noticed Dean lying on the floor. "Dean." He rushed over to him. "What happened?" He asked Cas while shaking Dean.

"I don't know." He looked at Dean still unconscious, what did happen? What was wrong with him?

"Help me get him to the bed." They hoisted him off the floor and laid him on the bed. "Dean" Sam calls again trying to get some response out of him. He should have done something when Dean told him he was sick.

He looked back over to Cas who was staring at Dean lost in thought. "What happened?" he asked again.

Cas bent down over Dean. "I don't know." He said placing his hand on Dean's forehead. "But I will."

He looked at Sam, and there was so much anger in his eyes that Sam knew, he would do everything that he could. Sam looked back at Dean and heard Castiel's departure.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Castiel didn't know where to go to find answers, but he knew who to ask for help. The one who has always been there to help him. He closed his eyes and called out for him. He just hoped that he'd be able to help him now, that he'd know at least a place to start. Or anything at all. He waited for a few seconds and was starting to get anxious, until he heard his flap of wings.

"You're calling me to thank me huh." Uriel said appearing behind him. Castiel turned to face him. He tilted his head in confusion. "I came to ask you for help."

"Oh." He stepped closer to Cas. "He's wearing you out already" he chuckled. "I gotta say I thought you'd have more stamina, at least more then a monkey."

Cas tilted his head and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well it did work didn't it?" He folded his arms.

"What are you… you… you did something to Dean, didn't you." He glared at him. Uriel opened his mouth to answer, but then deciding it would be better not to respond, he closed it again and lowered his head. "What did you do?" He just stared at the ground. "What did you do?!"

`-`-`-`-`-`-

AN: Okay this chapter came out very long, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Anyway I will try to get the last chapter up as soon as I can. Anyway Thanks for reading and thanks for the awesome reviews and story alerts, they made my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the story. No profit was made. Italics are Dean's thoughts. Okay once again there will be slash in this chapter, so if you don't like slash leave now, or forever hold your vomit. Anyways for everyone else, forward scroll and enjoy.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

He grasped his angels face and smiled before pulling him in for a kiss. They moan into each other. Cas runs his hands through Dean's hair, and damn if that didn't send sparks straight to his groin. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall so he could regain the control.

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and he shuddered with pleasure from the contact. "Dean I need you." Cas trembled out. Dean growled from the urgency in his voice, the desperate need for release. He never would have imagined Cas to be this responsive, but god was he loving it.

"I need you too." He said between kisses. He moved his hands down the angel's chest again.

Cas shivered. "Oh Dean, wake up." Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him with the same urgency. "Oh Dean please wake up." He moaned. Dean grew even more confused. "Cas that's not kinky."

"Dean wake up!" He shot up in his bed and felt his head spin from the sudden position shift. Sam was staring down at him concerned. "Dean are you okay?" he asked.

Dean looked around trying to remember were he was. He laid back down once he did, and rolled over. "No." He answered flatly. _Damn, it was just a dream_.

Sam plopped down on his bed. "Well it's nice to see you too."

`-`-`-`-`-``-

He glared at the taller angel. He wasn't sure he could take him, but he'd sure try. "What did you do?" The taller angel fidgeted again. He was getting ready to ask less nicely when he finally spoke.

"I just made his feelings come to the surface." He shrugged like it should've been obvious. He was trying to save face. He had been basically cowering in the corner, as soon as Castiel had yelled at him and shot daggers at him with his eyes. There's just no getting over his piercing gaze, that's one thing he could agree with that monkey over. Still he had an image to uphold.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to calm him self, so he could find out what he came here for. He hadn't expected that the person he'd come to for help would be the one responsible for the problem.

Uriel folded his arms. "I made his true feelings come to the surface, so he couldn't hide them any more." Cas had been looking down but was now staring at him; well castrating him with his eyes would be a more accurate description. "Why?" He practically growled.

Now Uriel was getting angry. "Why do you think?" He snapped. "I was tired of you moping all the time, and that boy always tip toeing around his feelings for you. I was trying to help you." Cas narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay and I thought it would be funny." He laughed.

Cas had to calm himself again. "I told you Dean does not."

"Of course he does!" He yelled angry again. "This is what I'm talking about. You are always too hard on yourself." He advanced on him. "There is so much to like about you, and he likes it all, boy does he like it all." He laughed again.

Cas looked down trying to hide the hope that was filling his vessel's heart. "Why is he getting so sick?" He asked barely able to stop his voice from trembling with excitement, from just the possibility.

"He's not sick he is just." He smiled. "Really happy." Cas looked up at him again. "Once he admits how he feels, how he really feels it will go away, or back to normal anyway. You just need to get him to say it."

"Me?" He asked silently. How was he supposed to get Dean to open up, Even he didn't fully believe that Dean had feelings for him, so how was he supposed to convince him to say it?

"It's his feelings for you that he's hiding. You are the only one who can get the truth out of him." Cas stood there for a while letting that sink in, and trying to gather his courage. He knew what he had to do. But could he? He finally raised his head to meet Uriel's gaze. He nodded and flew off he had no other choice.

Uriel shook his head. "One day I hope I won't, always, have to help my little brother." He smiled.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Okay what the hell happened?" Sam asked. Dean had been staring up at the ceiling since he woke him. He hadn't said a word just laid there staring at it. Really what was so interesting about it? He also noticed the spots that looked like someone threw mustard up at it; at least he hoped that was what it was. But still who would want to stare at that all day?

"How the hell would I know? I just sort of passed out." He shrugged. There was no way he was going to tell Sam about the heat and urge he felt when Cas was there, nor was he going to tell him about the dream. The amazing 'I wish it were true dream'. He glanced over at Sam and saw the 'I'm not letting this go look' he was giving him. He sat up. "Look Sam, I'm fine okay really."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure you are Dean, what if someone did this to you?"

Now Dean was getting mad, leave it to Sam to always think the worst. "Who?" He growled. "Or why?" Sam got up and walked over to his computer, Dean continued. "Come on Sam, nothing evil can get in here, and I haven't been by anyone." _Well besides that girl-thing, but I think I went crazy before I ran into her._

Sam scratched his head and sat down. "Maybe I can find something on the web, or Bobby might know something." He flipped open his laptop.

"Bobby? Dude I'm fine okay." _I just need my angel_. "Can we just get out of here already, I'm going stir crazy." _Or more crazy_.

Sam was about to yell at Dean to take this more seriously; when Castiel's sudden appearance interrupted him. Sam and Dean stared at him but he just looked down. "So did you find out what happened?" Sam asked after it seemed that he wasn't going to start the conversation.

Cas kept his head down and nodded. "Yes, and I know how to fix him."

Sam gave Dean a 'I told you so' stare before looking back at Cas. "So how do we?"

Cas finally looked up. "I need to speak with Dean." Sam stared at him confused, and waited for him to talk. Cas just stared at him and he got the silent message. "You mean alone?" He asked. How was that going to help Dean?

Cas nodded his head again. Sam looked over at Dean who just shrugged. He glanced between them again before leaving the room.

Once they were alone, Dean stared at Cas who was again staring at the floor. "So what's wrong with me?" He asked still skeptical that anything was wrong with him, well anything beside the fact that he was going crazy.

Cas looked up and there was so much sorrow on his face. Dean was filled with the sudden urge to kill who ever put it there. "I'm sorry Dean." That shocked him where had that come from?

It took his brain a while to register that and to come up with a response. "Sorry for what?" He asked.

Cas looked down again. "It's my fault you're sick." Dean got even more confused and found his head tilting the same way Castiel's head usually does. "I…I have feelings for you." He murmured. _What?_ "I wanted to know if you felt the same. Sam thought that jealousy would get you to admit it but when you didn't, I kind of gave up." _Sam?_ "That's when Uriel decided to."

"Uriel?!" What the hell did Uriel do?

Cas looked at him and there was so much guilt on his face that it made Dean's expression change from one of anger to one of concern in a second. "He opened your feelings so you couldn't hide them." He looked back down. "I'm sorry Dean I did not realize that my feelings would put you in harms way."

_Now it makes sense_. "Wait." He suddenly said. "So that's what the 'private swimming lesson' was about." Cas just nodded. "And why you were ignoring me yesterday." Another nod. _Well now I don't have to kill Sam for trying to steal my angel from under me. I will have to get him back though_. "And Uriel put some whammy on me so I couldn't hide my feelings?" Cas nodded again. _So that explains what happened to me yesterday_. He started to get relieved that he wasn't crazy when another thought hit him. Did that mean that he really doesn't like girls?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Castiel getting more and more nervous. "I'm sorry Dean." Dean looked up at him again. "I'll leave I don't wish to cause you anymore trouble." He turned to leave when Dean grabbed his hand. "Wait." Cas looked down at his hand in Dean's hand.

_Ugh this shouldn't be this difficult just say it_. "Cas… I-I do." He paused trying to get it out. Cas stared at him with his head tilted. _Damn it!_ He grabbed Castiel's face and pulled him forward for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back Cas was blushing and breathing harder. "I don't want you to leave." Cas stared into his eyes. "I do have feelings for you, I always have. I guess I was hiding them cause I thought… I thought that you didn't feel the same." Cas smiled at him and Dean looked down embarrassed. "I want you to stay… with me." He finished. Cas lifted his head and kissed him.

He wasn't sure where this would lead. Who knows what the future holds or even the next day for that matter. But as long as he could have Cas by his side he'd be fine, he could handle any thing.

"Holy crap." Sam froze at the scene before him. He didn't know this is what Cas meant about fixing Dean. But he sure didn't want to see the rest of the process. "I'll uh just go outside...car…house…bye." He turned and ran into the door. Yup he was pretty sure he broke his nose. He waved I'm fine before racing out of the room and down the hallway. Not wanting to hear a single thing that comes out of that room.

Dean laughed. "Well I guess me and Sammy are even." He looked down at his angel and smiled. "But we're not."

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-

AN: Yea I finally finished this story. I spent a day trying to narrow down the way I wanted this to sound, there wasn't much humor in this chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I'm glad you all liked it.

Oh and side note, I wasn't sure if anyone got this but, Dean staring up at the ceiling was supposed to be him subconsciously staring up at Cas. You know kind of like trying to see into the heavens even through the ceiling. I don't think that worked though oh well.


End file.
